The All-New Weird N' Wild Creatures
The All-New Weird N' Wild Creatures is a remake to the original Weird N' Wild Creatures. This set of knowledge cards and trading cards is filled with creatures from the original, as well as the new ones. Group 1: Monsters of the Past #''Tyrannosaurus rex'' #''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' #Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) #''Triceratops horridus'' #''Allosaurus fragilis'' #''Apatosaurus ajax'' #''Mosasaurus hoffmanni'' #Saber-toothed Cat (Smilodon fatalis) #''Pteranodon longiceps'' #Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) #''Stegosaurus stenops'' #''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' #''Dimetrodon grandis'' #Giant Ground Sloth (Megatherium americanum) #Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) #Megalodon (Carcharocles megalodon) #''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' #''Titanoboa cerrejonensis'' #''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' #''Megaloceros giganteus'' #Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) #Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) #''Inostrancevia alexandri'' #''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' #''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' #''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' #Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) #''Lisowicia bojani'' #Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) #Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) #''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' #''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' #''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' #''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' #''Citipati osmolskae'' #''Elasmotherium sibiricum'' #Troodon (Stenonychosaurus inequalis) #''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' #''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' #''Baryonyx walkeri'' #''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' #''Styracosaurus albertensis'' #''Gallimimus bullatus'' #''Anomalocaris canadensis'' #''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' #Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) #Bear-dog (Amphicyon major) #''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' #''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' #''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' #''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' #''Purgatorius unio'' #''Pliosaurus funkei'' #''Yi qi'' #''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' #''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' #''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' #Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) #Pygmy Elephant (Palaeoloxodon falconeri) #''Nasutoceratops titusi'' #''Megalosaurus bucklandii'' #''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' #''Diplodocus longus'' #Aurochs (Bos primigenius) #Megalania (Varanus priscus) #''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' #''Titanis walleri'' #''Deinocheirus mirificus'' #''Carnotaurus sastrei'' #''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' #''Coelophysis bauri'' #''Ceratosaurus nasicornis'' #''Atopodentatus unicus'' #''Compsognathus longipes'' #''Argentinosaurus huinculensis'' #''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' #''Gastornis gigantea'' #''Meganeura monyi'' #''Saltasaurus loricatus'' #''Deinotherium bozasi'' #Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) #''Lambeosaurus lambei'' #''Diprotodon optatum'' #''Yutyrannus huali'' #Devil Frog (Beelzebufo ampinga) #Giant Moa (Dinornis robustus) #''Protoceratops andrewsi'' #''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' #''Barylambda faberi'' #''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' #''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' #''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' #''Ichthyostega stensioei'' #''Gigantopithecus blacki'' #''Archelon ischyros'' #''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' #''Basilosaurus isis'' #''Procoptodon goliah'' #''Embolotherium andrewsi'' #''Pegomastax africanus'' #''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' #''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' #''Tiktaalik roseae'' #Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) #Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) #''Archaeoindris fontoynontii'' #''Arthropleura armata'' #Trilobite (Isotelus rex) #''Gorgosaurus libratus'' #''Hyaenodon gigas'' #''Daeodon shoshonensis'' #''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' #''Livyatan melvillei'' #''Edmontosaurus annectens'' #''Anchiornis huxleyi'' #''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' #Giant Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus gorgops) #American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) #Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) #''Uintatherium anceps'' #''Austroraptor cabazai'' #''Corythosaurus casuarius'' #''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' #''Struthiomimus altus'' #Haast's Eagle (Hieraaetus moorei) #''Shunosaurus lii'' #''Sarcosuchus imperator'' #''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' #''Xiphactinus audax'' #Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) #''Suchomimus tenerensis'' #Giant Ostrich (Pachystruthio pannonicus) #''Ornitholestes hermanni'' #''Thylacosmilus atrox'' #''Inkayacu paracasensis'' #''Qianzhousaurus sinensis'' #''Pterodaustro guinazui'' #''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' #''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' #''Longisquama insignis'' #''Josephoartigasia monesi'' #''Amargasaurus cazaui'' #''Edmontonia longiceps'' #Aurochs (Bos primigenius) #''Megalochelys atlas'' #''Psittacosaurus mongoliensis'' #''Dimorphodon macronyx'' #''Nuralagus rex'' #''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' #''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' #Warrah (Dusicyon australis) #''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' #Giant Ant (Titanomyrma gigantea) #''Helicoprion bessonowi'' #''Tarbosaurus bataar'' #''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' #''Mononykus olecranus'' #''Hesperornis regalis'' #''Euoplocephalus tutus'' #''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' #''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' #''Anurognathus ammoni'' #''Caihong juji'' Group 2: Nightmares of Nature #African Lion (Panthera leo) #African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) #Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) #River Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) #Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) #Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) #Siberian Tiger (Panthera tigris altaica) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) #Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) #Moose (Alces alces) #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) #Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) #Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) #African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) #Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) #Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) #Goliath Bird-eater (Theraphosa blondi) #Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) #Red-bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) #Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) #Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) #Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) #Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus) #Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) #Barn Owl (Tyto alba) #Cougar (Puma concolor) #Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) #Perentie (Varanus giganteus) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) #Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) #Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) #Medicinal Leech (Hirudo medicinalis) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) #Caracal (Caracal caracal) #African Wild Dog (Lyacon pictus) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) #American Bison (Bison bison) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) #Tapeworm (Taenia solium) #Common Raven (Corvus corax) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) #Black Panther (Panthera pardus fusca) #Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) #Venus Flytrap (Dionaea muscipula) #Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) #Snow Leopard (Panthera unica) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) #Coyote (Canis latrans) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) #Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) #Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) #Bobcat (Lynx rufus) #Dingo (Canis dingo) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) #Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) #Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) #Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) #Common Genet (Genetta genetta) #Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) #Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) #African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) #Giant Whip Scorpion (Mastigoproctus giganteus) #Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) #Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) #American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) #Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) #Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) #Northern Pike (Esox lucius) #Red-tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) #Serval (Leptailurus serval) #Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) #Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) #American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) #Spanish Fighting Bull (Bos taurus) #Lappet-faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) #Stoat (Mustela erminea) #Vietnamese Velvet Worm (Eoperipatus totoro) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) #Eurasian Eagle-owl (Bubo bubo) #American Badger (Taxidea taxus) #Black-backed Gull (Larus marinus) #Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) #Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) #African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) #Swallow-tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) #Mexican Red-knee Tarantula (Brachypelma hamorii) #Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) #Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) #Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) #Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) #Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) #Parasitic Fungus (Ophiocordyceps unilateralis) #Jaguarundi (Herpailurus yagouaroundi) #American Mink (Neovison vison) #Eastern Screech Owl (Megascops asio) #Red-tailed Boa (Boa constrictor) #Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) #Rabid Wolf Spider (Rabidosa rabida) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) #Payara (Hydrolycus scomberoides) #Grey Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) #Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) #Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) #Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) #Mammoth Wasp (Megascolia maculata) #European Wildcat (Felis silvestris) #King Baboon Spider (Pelinobius muticus) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) #Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus) #Kea (Nestor notabilis) #Giant Walking Stick (Megaphasma denticrus) #Whipworm (Trichuris trichiura) #Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) #Regal Horned Lizard (Phrynosoma solare) #Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) #Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) #Giant Huntsman Spider (Heteropoda maxima) #Rainbow Boa (Epicrates cenchria) #Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) #Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) #Northern Snakehead (Channa argus) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) #Malayan Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) #Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) #Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) #Margay (Leopardus wiedii) #Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) #Raft Spider (Dolomedes fimbriatus) #Pirarucu (Arapaima gigas) #American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) #Elk (Cervus canadensis) #Spectral Bat (Vampyrum spectrum) #Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) Group 3: Strange Wonders #Duck-billed Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) #Aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) #Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) #Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) #Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) #Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) #Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) #Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) #Queen Alexandra's Birdwing (Ornithoptera alexandrae) #Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) #Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) #Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) #Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) #Leaf Insect (Phyllium jacobsoni) #Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) #Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) #Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) #Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) #Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) #Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus) #Short-beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) #Green Woodhoopoe (Phoeniculus purpureus) #Star-nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) #Ostrich (Struthio camelus) #Brown-throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) #Blue-footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) #Leaf-cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) #European Hoopoe (Upupa epops) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) #Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) #Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) #Three-banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes tricinctus) #Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) #Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) #Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) #Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) #Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) #Luna Moth (Actias luna) #American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) #Seven-spot Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) #Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) #Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) #Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) #Ring-tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) #Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctatus) #African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) #Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) #Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus minor) #Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) #Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) #Horsfield's Tarsier (Cephalopachus bancanus) #Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) #Superb Bird-of-paradise (Lophorina superba) #Mustang (Equus caballus) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) #Canadian Beaver (Castor canadensis) #Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) #Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) #Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) #Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) #Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) #European Sea Sturgeon (Acipenser sturio) #Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus ambiguus) #Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) #Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) #Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) #African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) #Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) #Saiga (Saiga tatarica) #Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) #Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) #Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) #European Bee-eater (Merops apiaster) #Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) #Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) #Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) #Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) #Giraffe Weevil (Trachelophorus giraffa) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) #Bee Hummingbird (Mellisuga helenae) #Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) #Red-eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) #Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) #Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus goodfellowi) #Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) #Woodlice (Armadillidium vulgare) #Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) #Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) #Silverfish (Lepisma saccharina) #Bald Uakari (Cacajao calvus) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) #Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) #Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) #New Zealand Glowworm (Arachnocampa luminosa) #Long-nosed Snake (Rhinocheilus lecontei) #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) #Greater Sage-grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) #Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) #Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) #Thorn Bug (Umbonia crassicornis) #Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) #Dugong (Dugong dugon) #Flightless Cormorant (Phalacrocorax harrisi) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) #Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) #Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) #Northern Raccoon (Procyon lotor) #White-tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) #Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) #Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) #Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) #Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) #African Giant Land Snail (Achatina fulica) #Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) #Hammerhead Bat (Hypsignathus monstrosus) #Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) #Web-footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) #Eurasian Skylark (Alauda arvensis) #Kinkajou (Potos flavus) #Atlantic Ghost Crab (Ocypode quadrata) #Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) #Suriam Toad (Pipa pipa) #Australian Giant Cuttlefish (Sepia apama) #Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) #Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) #Mound-building Termite (Macrotermes michaelseni) #Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) #Pichiciego (Chlamyphorus truncatus) #Bat-eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) #Grant's Golden Mole (Eremitalpa granti) #Peters' Elephantnose Fish (Gnathonemus petersii) #Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) #Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) #Great Crested Newt (Triturus cristatus) #Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) #Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) #Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) #Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis) #Caribbean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) #Japanese Crane (Grus japonensis) #Harlequin Beetle (Acrocinus longimanus) #Russian Desman (Desmana moschata) #Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) #Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) #Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis porteri) #Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) #Collared Pika (Ochotona collaris) #Red-billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) #Wallace's Flying Frog (Rhacophorus nigropalmatus) #Giant Wētā (Deinacrida heteracantha) #Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) #Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) #Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) #Bohemian Waxwing (Bombycilla garrulus) #Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome) #Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) #Malayan Leaf Frog (Megophrys nasuta) #Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) #Elephant Beetle (Megasoma elephas) #Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) #Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) #Topi (Damaliscus lunatus) #Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) #Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) #Killdeer (Charadrius vociferus) #Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) #Tardigrade (Milnesium tardigradum) #European Robin (Erithacus rubecula) #Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) #Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) #Ring-tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) #Giant Girdled Lizard (Smaug giganteus) #Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) #African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) #African Giant Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) #Orchid Flower Mantis (Hymenopus coronatus) #Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) #Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) #Acorn Woodpecker (Melanerpes formicivorus) #Knobbed Hornbill (Aceros cassidix) #Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Panulirus argus) #Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) #Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) #Hairy-nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) #Eurasian Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) #Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) #Eurasian Oystercatcher (Haematopus ostralegus) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) Group 4: Monsters of the Deep #Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) #Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) #Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) #Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) #Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) #Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) #Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) #Atlantic Giant Grouper (Epinephelus itajara) #Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) #Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) #Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) #Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) #Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) #Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) #Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Odontodactylus scyllarus) #Giant Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) #Atlantic Flying Fish (Cheilopogon melanurus) #Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) #Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) #Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) #Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) #Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) #Mahi-mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) #Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) #Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) #Titan Triggerfish (Balistoides viridescens) #Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) #Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) #Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) #Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) #Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) #Mimic Octopus (Thaumoctopus mimicus) #Tiger Pistol Shrimp (Alpheus bellulus) #Green Humphead Parrotfish (Bolbometopon muricatum) #Longspine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) #Hagfish (Myxine glutinosa) #Black Dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) #Oceanic Whitetip Shark (Carcharhinus longimanus) #Short-finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) #Predatory Tunicate (Megalodicopia hians) #Pineapplefish (Cleidopus gloriamaris) #Cookie-cutter Shark (Isistius brasiliensis) #Bobbit Worm (Eunice aphroditois) #Southern Right Whale (Eubalaena australis) #Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) Group 5: Toxic Terrors #King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) #Sea Wasp (Chironex fleckeri) #Southern Black Widow (Latrodectus mactans) #Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) #Red Fire Ant (Solenopsis invicta) #Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) #Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) #Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) #Fire Salamander (Salamandra salamandra) #Sydney Funnel-web Spider (Atrax robustus) #Northern Short-tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) #Southern Blue-ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) #Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) #Bulldog Ant (Myrmecia gulosa) #Golden Dart Frog (Phyllobates terribilis) #Banded Sea Krait (Laticauda colubrina) #Bombardier Beetle (Pheropsophus jessoensis) #Inland Taipan (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) #Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) #Common Wasp (Vespula vulgaris) #Brazilian Wandering Spider (Phoneutria nigriventer) #Magnificent Sea Anemone (Heteractis magnifica) #Portuguese Man-O-War (Physalia physalis) #Deathstalker (Leiurus quinquestriatus) #Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) #Executioner Wasp (Polistes carnifex) #Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) #Boomslang (Dispholidus typus) #Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) #Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) #Saber-toothed Ground Beetle (Anthia sexguttata) #Southern Stingray (Hypanus americanus) #Rinkhals (Hemachatus haemachatus) #Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) #Bullet Ant (Paraponera clavata) #Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) #Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) #Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) #Bearded Fireworm (Hermodice carunculata) #Rhinoceros Viper (Bitis nasicornis) #Crown-of-Thorns (Acanthaster planci) #Cape Cobra (Naja nivea) #Fire Coral (Millepora alcicornis) #Fer-de-Lance (Bothrops asper) #Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) #Emperor Newt (Tylototriton shanjing) #Sidewinder (Crotalus cerastes) Group 6: Tiny Terrors #Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) #European Honeybee (Apis mellifera) #Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) #Army Ant (Eciton burchellii) #Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) #Japanese Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica) #Blue Bottlefly (Calliphora vomitoria) #Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) #American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) #Malarial Mosquito (Anopheles quadrimaculatus) #Net-Casting Spider (Deinopis subrufa) #Emperor Dragonfly (Anax imperator) #Rat Flea (Xenopsylla cheopis) #Death's Head Hawk-moth (Acherontia atropos) #Sand Fiddler Crab (Uca pugilator) #Armored Ground Cricket (Acanthoplus discoidalis) #Malayan Leaf Katydid (Ancylecha fenestrata) #Wood Ant (Formica rufa) #Lobster Moth (Stauropus fagi) #Great Diving Beetle (Dytiscus marginalis) #Colorado Potato Beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata) #Puss Moth (Cerura vinula) #Subterranean Termite (Coptotermes formosanus) #Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) #Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) #European Pygmy Shrew (Sorex minutus) #Dust Mite (Dermatophagoides farinae) #Deer Tick (Ixodes scapularis) #European Stag Beetle (Lucanus cervus) #Antlion Larvae (Distoleon tetragrammicus) #Bolas Spider (Mastophora cornigera) #Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) #Golden Silk Orb-Weaver (Nephila pilipes) #Tarantula Hawk (Pepsis grossa) #Kitti's Hog-nosed Bat (Craseonycteris thonglongyai) #House Spider (Tegenaria domestica) #European Earwig (Forficula auricularia) #Predatory Bush Cricket (Saga pedo) #Bedbug (Cimex lectularius) #African Driver Ant (Dorylus laevigatus) #Goldenrod Crab Spider (Misumena vatia) #Violet Ground Beetle (Carabus violaceus) Group 7: Monsters of the Mind #Unicorn #Mermaid #Jackalope #Loch Ness Monster #Chupacabra #Wyvern #Bigfoot #Sphinx #Indominus Rex #Centaur #Sea Serpent #Cyclops #Cerebus #Werewolf #Vampire #Troll #Western Dragon #Boogeyman #Phoneix #Sea Dragon #Pegasus #Griffin #Jersey Devil #Bunyip #Kraken #Chimera #Selkie #Cockatrice #Yeti #Ahool #Dover Demon #Flatwoods Monster #Hippocamp #Mongolian Death Worm #Manticore #Ahuizotl #Erymanthian Boar #Reptoid Alien #Chinese Dragon #Harpy #Roc #Ogre #Wendigo #Formorians #Thunderbird #Hydra #Grim Reaper #Black Shuck #Strigoi #Peryton #Nandi Bear #Moby Dick #Golem #Sleipnir #Baba Yaga #Mngwa #Hopkinsville Goblin #Fenrir #Stymphalian Bird #Grendel #Japanese Dragon #Minotaur #Gorgon #Kongamato #Gremlin #Xenomorph #Frankenstein Monster #Zombie #Nuckelavee #Garthim #Rancor #Peluda #Indoraptor #Nemean Lion #Lambton Worm #Ghoul #Mokele-Mbembe #King Kong #Godzilla #Mothman #Owlman #Morgawr #Mummy #Anubis #Jormungandr #Weretiger #Yowie #Buru #Man-Eating Plant #Orc #Typhon #Echidna #Lamia #Cthulhu #Mr. Hyde #Phantom of the Opera #Sirens #Tethis Lake Monster #Firey #Snow Spirit #Morgan LeFay #Headless Horseman #Cyborg #Leviathan #Kappa #Satyr #Basilisk #Catoblepas #Antman #Skeletal Warrior #Piasa #Tengu #Gargoyle #Yale #Su #Orthus #Loveland Frog #Oklahoma Octopus Group 8: Monster Mania #Creature Crossword/Battle of the Monsters Trading Card Game 1 #Creature Cube/Battle of the Monsters Trading Card Game 2 #Wild Word Scramble/Battle of the Monsters Trading Card Game 3 #Take Two/Who Am I? Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas